revenantfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Halor
Summary Halor, known as Halor the Warp Stalker, is a Demon Prince of Tzeentch. He is an especial enemy of the Revenants Chapter Astartes, who destroyed his mortal form, though they failed to extinguish his essence. He is known for having led the Chaos forces trying to destroy the Sanctatum sector. Essential Information Name: Halor the Warp Stalker. Home World: Unkown, presumably an Eye of Terror demon world. Other Names: Revenants' Bane, Hal Orion. Chaos God Affiliated With: Tzeentch Traitor Legion: The Thousand Sons. History Traitor Originally, the daemon prince was a Space Marine named Hal Orion, one of the many Psykers of the Thousand Sons Legion. Like the rest of the Thousand Sons, Orion turned to Chaos following the sacking of Prospero by the Space Wolves. Orion made a good enough accounting of himself during the Horus Heresy to survive that bloody conflict and escape into the Warp. He was also strong enough in psychic sorceries to survive the Rubric of Ahriman and not be turned into a Rubric Marine as so many of his brethren were. Following the casting of the Rubric, Hal Orion left the Thousand Sons, seeking his own path through fate in a way that served both himself and Tzeentch. Zion It was many years later, during the 39th Millennium, that Orion resurfaced on a planet named Zion. There, together with a Warband he had gathered consisting of Rubric Marines, traitor Guard and lesser Chaos Marines from traitor Chapters, he sought to enact a ritual that would transform Zion into a demon world. Fortunately for the inhabitants of Zion, the Revenants Chapter Astartes were on hand - a Company led by Librarian Kryptus assailed the Chaos forces, aided by Cadian Imperial Guard, and managed to disrupt their ceremonies. In the process, Kryptus dueled Orion, and managed to slay him - or so it was believed for many hundreds of years. Demon Prince Unfortunately, the Changer of Ways had taken an interest in Orion, and saved his soul from dissolution in the warp. There, Orion was offered a new life as one of Tzeentch's Demon Princes. He accepted this, becoming Halor. Halor quickly began gathering a new Warband, with which he raided Imperial Worlds, always striking quickly and leaving little trace of his presence. This, for him, was a test of his new Demon body's abilities and limitations. Eventually, after several such raids, he felt secure in his new form's capabilities and began planning what would be the biggest invasion he had ever been part of, let alone led. Sanctatum Halor planned Sanctatum meticulously. He seeded cults on every world in the Sanctatum sector. On the moon Sancta Sepulcrus, he slew the Inquisitor Lord Hyram Locke in order to prevent him from warning the Imperium about his presence. He made pacts with Death Guard and Nurgle demons to secure the use of the Zombie Plague upon Sepulcrus, which would grant him millions of expendable, durable pieces of cannon fodder. Eventually, he launched a full scale invasion of the system, with his own personal Warband of Rubric Marines and other Traitor Marines, as well as Traitor Guard and millions of cultists. Unfortunately for Halor, he had underestimated the strength of his enemies: Jax Tiro, formerly Hyram Locke's pupil and now a full Inquisitor, had managed to get a warning off to several groups of Imperial forces, including several Space Marine Chapters - including the hated Revenants - and Imperial Guard regiments. What should have been a simple invasion that crushed the system became a brutal war of attrition, one Halor had little time or interest in. Eventually, he stepped in and directed the attack personally. In Sancta Majoria Magnifica, the central Hive of the planet, Captain Jared Severus and Antonio Janus of the Revenants, as well as an Emperor's Spectre Captain, a mysterious Space Marine and Bran, a member of Jax Tiro's retinue, as well as the Inquisitor himself, met Halor on the field of battle, intending to slay him once and for all. In that battle, it seemed that Halor had the advantage and during the course of the duel, the Emperor's Spectre was mortally wounded, the mysterious Space Marine apparently slain, and Bran was seriously hurt, losing his left arm. Nonetheless, Bran, Severus and Janus were able to finally banish Halor from this plain of existence, aided in timely fashion by Jax Tiro's use of a sacred Psycannon. With Halor's banishment, the forces he had amassed quickly fell into disarray, and were driven away from the Sanctatum sector. Post Sanctatum Post Sanctatum, Halor has plotted to find some way to revenge himself upon Inquisitor Tiro, without whom's interference he feels his plan would have been successful. He has also been re-mustering his core Warband in preparation for his next great assault, though it is expected it will be many years before that plan comes to fruition. Personality and Appearance When he manifests, Halor always does so initially as a normal Chaos Marine figure in onyx black armour, almost unremarkable for Astartes. This is a ruse designed to lull an enemy into a false sense of security, for within this apparently unthreatening body, he is as dangerous as any more ostentatious Daemon Prince. He is capable of a larger, "unbound" form, but seldom uses it except as a last resort. He is a meticulous planner, a shrewd tactician, but at heart dislikes a "fair" fight - he would much rather have a vastly superior force at his side for all engagements to ensure victory - perhaps a side effect of surviving Prospero. Enemies Space Wolves Like all Thousand Sons, he hates the sons of Russ with a vengeance, and makes a special point of mutilating their corpses whenever he can. Revenants His defeat at the hands of Librarian Kryptus has left him with a hatred of the Revenants Chapter more than any other save the Space Wolves, and he intends one day to revenge himself upon them. Jax Tiro This young Inquisitor thwarted his careful invasion plan for Samctatum, and as such he seeks a special way to repay the Inquisitor for this. Category:Daemons Category:Traitors